Young Justice: Apokolips trailer
by crossover15
Summary: The light's goal has been revealed. Allied with the Apokoliptian tyrant Darkseid, Vandal Savage plans to have the world see the way of the light. The team must fight with the league being discredited.
1. Trailer

**Young Justice is owned by DC comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Brothers. Young Justice is one of my favorite shows it had great animation, characters, and a good plot. Now it is cancelled on a damned cliff hanger. The only thing worse about it is that its replacement is a beating on one of my childhood favorite shows. So this is my season 3, also I'm adding a season 4.**

_Some people say hell is a myth and does not exist in the universe. Whoever said that? They were wrong._

A planet with fire coming out of its rocky surface is shown. At a palace in the planet theirs a tyrant with a tall muscular rock like body, wearing strange blue clothes, and evil, burning red eyes. Next to him were Desaad and G. Gordon Godfrey. Vandal Savage walked towards the tyrant and bows before him.

"It has begun, Darkseid." Vandal said with a smirk.

A group of people are held back at the steps of the Hall of Justice.

"Down with the league! Down with the league!" They chant throwing their refuse at the Hall.

_This world will crumble. It shall suffer slowly. Blood will fill the oceans. Ash will rain down._

The league and the team fight parademons. The sky is red. Buildings are nearly destroyed. Apoktolyptian troops and tanks flood the streets.

_Its heroes shall fall. Their people will bow. Then I shall let put it out of its misery._

__The team are seen kneeling down at Darkseid's throne room.


	2. ALERT

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


End file.
